


Chocoboy Is Typing...

by creative_frequency



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: You are one of the best King's Knight players on Eos.





	Chocoboy Is Typing...

**Author's Note:**

> All my ffxv stuff [@tumblr](http://creative-frequency.tumblr.com).

It started as a chance encounter.

You reported a bug in the official forum of King’s Knight by writing a really long and detailed explanation on how your game constantly crashed on the same quest after the latest patch. Your text had been more pointed than usually as your anger had gotten the best of you. Soon after posting it, the responses of other frustrated players had flooded in.

One of them messaged you directly on the forum.

**_Hey I saw ur post. I’ve had the same bug too._ **

You frowned. What an odd way to put it.

_Yeah? Looks like everyone does lol_

**_I have a work-around, pls add me. Chocoboy#4323_ **

Thirty seconds later, the chat app was chiming happily, informing you that your friend request had been accepted. You opened the conversation panel between you two and waited.

_Chocoboy is typing…_

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Chocoboy said that he had gotten the fix to work on his and his friend’s phones. However, he didn’t want to post the information on the official forums as the game developers were surely going to fix it soon. Your message had been so furious and since he had seen you on top of the ranking lists many times, he wanted to offer you this small edge as a token of appreciation towards a hardcore player.

You were suspicious, _very_ suspicious. What if he was just some kind of a scammer or a jealous player, trying to mess up your game and leaderboards? Still, the fix seemed obvious enough, so you decided to give it a try. There was no poking at the game files or anything, just a simple save and reboot mechanic.

You lay on your bed doing as Chocoboy had instructed you, not expecting much.

The loading screen after starting King’s Knight took longer than normally and you were getting anxious. Then you finally got to choose the buggy quest.

And it worked. The quest started without a hitch, throwing you straight into the battle.

You jolted up from the bed, screaming in triumph. Another chime echoed from your phone. There was no time to type a reply now. After a minute, you had passed the troublesome quest and moved forward as the first player in _whole Eos_.

_IT WORKED. THANK YOU ILYSM._

“What did Tonberrian say?” Noctis peeked over Prompto’s shoulder to see the message you had typed in your overjoy.

“Uh, they got it to work. Cool! And look, they already passed the level,” Prompto said excited and showed the updated ranking list to him.

Noctis patted his shoulder. “All thanks to you, Prom. Just keep the fanboying down now.”

“Yeah yeah…” He mumbled as he focused on typing.

**_NIIIICE. And gz!_ **

_I’ll send you some stuff as compensation. Thanks again for the help!_

Prompto stared at his notification bar incredulously as you sent some pieces of your old first-rate gear to him. From his player profile you had seen that he was a rather casual player. His progress was alright, but his gear was just horrible from the obvious lack of grinding. Or as you called it, lack of dedication.

**_WOW. YOU’RE AWESOME. THANKS._ **

_Np. You really helped me out there. If you need any boost, just ask!_

**_Really??? Thanks!_ **

Prompto beamed at his phone screen and shuffled in his place.

“Tonberrian said they could boost me sometime!” he said to Noctis, who was sprawled on the sofa, staring at the screen of his own cellphone.

Noctis lifted his wide-eyed gaze to look at his best friend. “ _The_ Tonberrian? Boost _you_? Prompto, you don’t joke about something like that.”

“Dude, I’m not joking. Check this.” With a smug smile, Prompto showed his phone screen on Noctis’s face to show off the conversation with you.

“Huh…” Noctis said after a short moment, “That’s cool though.”

“Isn’t it?” Prompto chirped and danced around the living room in Noctis’s apartment.

“Don’t lose your marbles, you’re still a filthy casual when it comes to King’s Knight,” Noctis said and laughed at him.

“Hey!” Prompto yelped, “At least I’m not such a pay-to-win like you are!”

Noctis scoffed. “I bought one booster pack, Prom. _One_.”

Prompto calmed down enough to place his rear back on the couch. “Yeah, I know. And you did it only to beat Iggy in a duel.”

A wicked smile curled the prince’s lips. “Damn right I did.”

You typed slowly into the chat app, only to delete the message before it was even complete. Would it be weird to give some tips for Chocoboy? You felt like you still owed to him. If it hadn’t been for him, you would still be the third on the leaderboards. Now you had most likely hours lead on the other hardcore players, maybe even days, depending on how fast the workaround was figured out or when the developers could fix the bug.

You reveled in the feeling as you once again stalked your name on the top of the ranking list. Maybe you could chat with Chocoboy later after you had cleared the rest of the available quests. You could shove some more loot to him or take him with you for some re-runs.

Whole three days passed before the game developers published a patch that fixed the major crashing bug. Someone else too had found the workaround, making it go viral fast. But it didn’t matter for you as you had already cleared the newest available quests and claimed your place as number one.

Chocoboy chatted with you occasionally; he thanked again for the gear you had given him and he told you how jealous his friend was because of him talking with you. His messages made you laugh out loud, earning some strange looks from the visitors in the library where you worked at.

You wondered what kind of a person Chocoboy was in real life. He seemed so excited and cheerful all the time, and it was quite clear from his messages that he doted on you. Well, at least someone approved of the time and resources you had poured into a mobile game. If your parents were to be asked, they would have said that it was the reason why you had such a low-paying job in a library, instead of studying to become a doctor or something. Joke was on them, since you loved your work as a library assistant. Even more so because of the fact that it allowed you to sometimes play King’s Knight during work hours.

One day on another dull evening after work, you got an urgent message from Chocoboy.

**_BERRI THE NEW SECRET EVENT IS UP._ **

_Omw!_

Your evening was saved. You spent almost two hours playing and chatting with Chocoboy, only pausing the game briefly to prepare some snacks. Even though his knight was not well-geared nor his skills insane, you really enjoyed playing with him. He caught up with things quickly too, proving to have quite the knack for games.

“Do you think Tonberrian is a guy or a girl?” Noctis asked. He watched television while Prompto was beating the secret dungeon boss with you for the third time already.

Prompto turned on his stomach on the couch and looked at his friend. “Well, duh. I don’t know any girls who play King’s Knight. I mean, I’m not saying that it couldn’t be. It’s just… unlikely.”

“You sound disappointed.” Noctis smirked.

Prompto stuck his tongue out and wrinkled his nose in response, making Noctis laugh.

Days passed and you and Prompto played together every day, sometimes dragging your bedtime over midnight. You didn’t really mind. You were just thrilled to finally have someone to talk about and play King’s Knight with. Besides, you both seemed to be interested in same kind of things. Your taste in movies was similar and you were delighted to find out that he was a real technophile like you.

Chocoboy had earlier confirmed that he was Insomnian too and since then you had been thinking about suggesting a meeting. The only other thing you knew about him, was that he was 19 years old, making him two years younger than you. He was always nice, polite and very excitable about everything, so you were sure that he was not some weird old man. Moreover, you hadn’t even told him that you were a girl, let alone your name.

Few days later, Prompto was hanging out at Noctis’s apartment as usual. He was once again fully engaged in chatting with you and you sent him a new meme of King’s Knight’s latest patch. He burst into a fit of giggles while leaning on the balcony railing.

“Hey Noct! Check this– _SHIT!_ ”

Prompto dropped his phone as he was turning to show the meme to Noctis.

“Check what shit?” Noctis peeked to the balcony to see his blanched friend staring down over the railing.

“Shitshitshitshitshit!” Prompto kept yelping, hands flying to his head and dragging down over his face. He turned to Noctis.

“I dropped my phone!”

Noctis blinked. “You–?”

“Noct do something!”

“Like what?!”

“I don’t know! You know _actual_ magic, dude! Save my phone!”

Noctis hurried to peek over the railing next to Prompto. On the ground lay an almost indistinguishable pile of shattered electronic pieces.

“What? You want me to light those pieces on fire? Cause that’s the extend of what I could do now.”

Prompto growled and walked in a small circle, hands coming again to cover his face.

“Just– relax, we’ll get you a new phone,” Noctis calmed, ripping his eyes of the sad pile of rubbish seven floors down.

“Oh, Noct you don’t have to– I mean, I appreciate it, but I can ask money from my folks when they come home,” Prompto said stopping his pacing and inhaled deeply. He let out a miserable sigh.

Noctis placed his hands on his waist and his brows furrowed. “If you say so.”

“Hey can you message Tonberrian and tell them I won’t be online for a few?” Prompto asked, suddenly realizing he had dipped out in the middle of a conversation.

“Sure, what’s their tag?”

Meanwhile, you frowned at your phone. Chocoboy usually replied within seconds to your messages and he always said if he had to leave or do something that prevented them from typing. _Maybe he will reply soon, I should probably try to do something productive today too…_

Stirred from your thoughts, you winced at the scare when your phone chimed and buzzed in your hand.

 _A friend request? From… Theprinceofthepeople?_ You tried to check their King’s Knight profile, but couldn’t find anything. _Bah, must be a bot or a scammer. Decline._

“Did they accept it yet?” Prompto asked anxiously.

“Nope.”

“Uh, okay… What about now?”

“Still nothing.”

Prompto slouched down on to the couch.

Noctis laid his phone on the coffee table. “You aren’t gonna go to pick up the pieces?” he asked slowly.

“What? Yeah, I’ll go get them soon.”

“Okay.”

A full minute passed in silence.

You got frustrated and tossed your phone on the pillow. Maybe something important had come up and he would explain it later. You got up from the bed, deciding it was time to go to prepare some dinner.

Prompto’s eyes were peeled on Noctis’s phone. “Wait, your King’s Knight profile is hidden, right?” he suddenly asked.

Noctis grimaced, realizing what the fact probably meant. “Yeah, it is. Why?”

“Oh man, I don’t think Tonberrian will accept your friend request when they can’t even find you in the game,” Prompto buried his face in his hands, “I haven’t told about your nickname.”

“Oh. Right,” Noctis scratched the back of his head, “Sorry Prompto.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I can explain what happened later and we’ll maybe just laugh at it.”

The two stared at each other, slowly cracking up into a full burst of laughter. It was not every day life even for Prompto to break his phone by dropping it from the seventh floor. It took them a good while to calm down.

“Seriously, you dropped your phone from the seventh floor balcony,” Noctis said wiping the tears of joy from the corner of his eyes.

“I know! Jeez Noct, you don’t have to remind me! Ah, my parents are gonna kill me,” Prompto said holding his stomach and laid back on the couch.

A day passed by. Then another.

_Hey you there? Nothing has happened, right? TTYS hopefully._

You kept opening the chat app, only to stare at it in frustration and close it again. You really had to restrain yourself from flooding the Chocoboy with varying degrees of worried messages. Maybe he didn’t want to talk to you anymore? Maybe he had found someone else to chat with? You wrecked your brain, thinking all the possible options how you earlier messages could be interpreted in an offending way.

_Hey sorry if I said something to make you upset! Please just type whenever you can._

Still nothing.

The next day was your day off and that brought some solace into your bad mood. You were starting to accept that you had lost a friend while all sorts of horror scenarios were still ramming through your head.

Instead of staying holed up in your apartment, you decided to head out for some therapy shopping. You bought two new outfits; one for work and one for the upcoming late summer heatwave promised by the forecast. Afterwards you decided to treat yourself a cup of cappuccino in your favorite coffee shop.

At the same time, Prompto and Noctis were on the move. Prompto had just bought a shining new phone. He wanted to set it up as soon as possible, so they decided to settle down for cold drinks while Prompto would make the phone operational. By chance, they walked into the same coffee shop you were enjoying your cappuccino in.

“Here we go! Feels good to be back online,” Prompto said.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Noctis urged.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket. You picked it up, not allowing yourself to get your hopes up.

**_Hi!_ **

You let out a surprised, ecstatic cheer and immediately sunk into the chair to avoid the stares you were gathering. Noctis and Prompto were too invested in Prompto’s new phone to notice your shriek.

_Chocoboy is typing…_

Your heart made a backflip. He was back. Finally.

_Hey! Is everything alright?_

**_Sorry I haven’t been online. I dropped my phone… from the 7 th floor._ **

You blinked incredulously before laughing. Noctis peeked over his shoulder to see who was having so much fun.

_What???_

**_Yeah, but I got a new one now. So how have you been? Can’t believe I missed a harvest in KK_ **

_I’m all good. Hehe, I’ll throw you some cash in game if you need_

Prompto simpered at his new phone and began excitedly typing a reply to you.

**_Thanks, but I’ll manage! Wanna go do some raids tonight?_ **

Noctis was gulping down his soda and eyeing at his friend amused.

For the rest of the day neither you nor Prompto put your phone away for longer than a minute. Your correspondence quickly settled back into the same rhythm you had had before the unfortunate accident. Soon you began thinking again of suggesting a face to face meeting with Chocoboy.

The perfect opportunity showed up a week later.

_Whatcha up to?_

**_Nothing much. Just hanging out in the centrum with my buddy._ **

_Why don’t you come say hi. I work in the central Library._

Prompto stared at the message with his mouth open.

“What is it?” Noctis asked when he was left a few paces behind, frozen still.

Prompto lifted his gaze from the phone, looking absolutely bewildered. “Tonberrian asked me to come say hi.”

Noctis looked puzzled. “Well why haven’t you gone already?”

Prompto blushed. He clasped the phone against his chest like it was the most precious thing in his life. “Wait, you aren’t coming with me?”

“It’s your friend,” Noctis laughed.

“Huh? Still salty about that declined friend request, are you?” Prompto teased.

Noctis looked sour. “Nah, just go already. I’ll catch you later!”

“Yeah… Later, Noct.”

With shaky steps, Prompto began walking towards the library.

You tapped your fingers on the info desk where your workstation was and earned an amused look from your co-worker. Your eyes were fixated on your phone screen.

_Chocoboy is typing…_

**_Sure! I’ll be there in few!_ **

You were unconsciously nibbling at your fingernails, eyeing out everyone coming through the front doors. The only thing you knew about the appearance of Chocoboy was that he was nineteen years old male who presumably liked chocobos. _Wait, that probably doesn’t have anything to do with his looks._ _It’s not like he is coming to come meet me dressed as a chocobo._

“Waiting for someone?” your co-worker asked you and nudged your arm with her elbow.

“Uh, yeah. A friend is coming to say hi…” you mumbled, gaze darting between your phone and the library doors.

“A friend? Well, you seem nervous.”

You let out a strained chuckle. “Yeah, I guess I am. We haven’t met face to face before.”

You earned a cocked eyebrow and an amused headshake from your colleague, who then returned to the task she had at hand.

Prompto took a deep breath before opening the library door. He glanced one last time at his phone screen to make sure you hadn’t backed down. He was excited, but also more nervous than when had met Noctis’s dad. He looked around for a moment at the doorway before approaching you at the info desk, looking very lost.

“Excuse me,” Prompto said in a shaky voice.

Your eyes snapped upwards into his. _Wow, he is cute._

“Yes? How can I help you?” you asked professionally. You realized he was gripping phone in his hand and from it was dangling a small, yellow chocobo. Your heart skipped a beat. _Could it be…_

“Uh, I’m looking for someone,” Prompto said.

You inhaled sharply. “I’m sorry if this is weird, but you wouldn’t happen to be Chocoboy?” you asked excited.

Prompto gasped. “Y-you’re Tonberrian?” he stammered. He looked positively horrified.

“Yeah I am! It’s nice to–“

“You’re _a girl?!_ ” Prompto screamed. His face turned beet-red as he clamped his hands over his big mouth. Your co-worker gave him a mean look. “Oh right, we’re in a library, sorry…” he whispered.

You cocked an eyebrow at him and cleared your throat.

“Sorry. It’s nice to meet you, uh, Y/N,” Prompto said reading the name plaque on your chest, “Y/N, that’s your name, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” you said still feeling unexpectedly giddy, “As I was saying, it’s nice to meet you too, um..?”

“Oh, I’m Prompto.” He offered his hand for you to shake.

“Prompto,” you repeated as you shook hands. You stared at each other in awkward silence.

“Y/N, you can go have your lunch break now, if you want,” your co-worker said to break the atmosphere.

You jolted and turned to look at her. She flashed you an impish smile and winked. You sighed and turned back to Prompto, who was confused at your exchange.

“Hey, you wanna come for lunch with me? Like, now?” you blurted out, not giving yourself the chance to hesitate. _Huh, he has freckles. Which other my weaknesses he is going to exploit?_

“Sure! I was getting hungry,” Prompto said cheerfully. His smile was wide and genuine, the kind that brought a sun into the room.

“Uh, I– uh, will go get my stuff. Hold on a moment,” you mumbled, gaze still strictly scanning his adorable features.

Prompto gave you an eager nod. When you disappeared into the staff room, he instantly texted Noctis what was happening and the unbelievable news of your true identity.

You came back with your handbag, trying to think of a nice place to go for lunch. “Shall we then?”

“Sure!” Prompto said, trying not to stare at you. You were certainly very different from what he had expected, but not in a bad way at all. He was just starting to realize that he was with someone representing the opposite sex, and that someone was actually really pretty. And fun. And had the same interests as him.

Oh boy.

Prompto took a deep breath and paced after you through the library doors. His hands were shaking and his heart was jumping all over inside his chest.

“So, uh,” Prompto chuckled nervously, “Do you have a regular place for lunch or..?”

You pondered for a few seconds, scratching your temple and afraid to look at him so that he wouldn’t think you were staring. As you had arrived from the staff room and seen him standing there, waiting for you, your heart had made a backflip and a pack of butterflies had started fluttering annoyingly in your empty stomach. Of course you had known almost absolutely certainly that Chocoboy was _a boy_ , but who would’ve guessed that he came with good looks too.

Oh dear.

You took a deep breath.

“Yeah, actually I have. I usually go to this coffee shop nearby. They serve lunch too,” you said and got a bit angry at your nervously shaking voice.

“Sounds good,” Prompto agreed and you began heading into the right direction.

You exchanged a few glances, both thinking frantically about what to say. It had been so easy to talk in the chat app, but face to face seemed to be a whole different dimension.

**_She has the prettiest eyelashes I’ve ever seen. Would it be weird to ask to take a photo? Yeah, it would._ **

_He’s smiling. Wow. I need… sunglasses? Don’t stare Y/N._

**_Think, Prompto, think!_ **

_Ah, my cheeks feel so hot. Should I be worried?_

**_I wonder if she’s dating anyone…_ **

_Aw, but he probably has a girlfriend with those looks._

“Um, have you worked for long in the library?” Prompto asked suddenly.

“A couple of months, I went through an internship to get the job,” you explained, taking comfort in the familiar subject.

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah... So you’re in high school, right?” you asked even though you remembered Prompto telling that fact to you once. Your tense posture began relaxing as you walked.

“Just started the last year. By the way, I looked up those photography courses you mentioned, and I’m gonna apply to at least one,” Prompto said and his voice picked up an eager tone.

“That’s good! I hope you get in,” you said and flashed a smile.

“I, uh, y-yeah! M-me too,” Prompto stammered and blinked rapidly as his eyes fell upon the curve of your lips.

After that, the conversation between you two started gliding effortlessly and soon the talk turned into King’s Knight. Prompto was amazed when you showed him your game as you ate lunch. You traded resources and made plans for the next raids. Prompto asked carefully would it be okay if his friend joined sometime and you agreed heartily, reminding him that it would’ve been okay ever since you started playing together.

“What kind of person is this friend of yours? Do they play a lot?” you asked, picking up and eating the last crumbs of your meal.

Prompto hesitated. Noctis had never forbid him of telling who he was, and as much as Prompto wanted to spill the beans, he decided it would be best to wait a bit before dropping the prince bomb on you.

“He’s a great guy. I’m sure you’d get along well. Actually, he did send you a friend request after my phone smashed into the asphalt,” Prompto said studying your expression. He really, really wanted to take a photo of you.

“He did? Wait, he was the, uh, what was it? Prince-something-something?” you asked surprised. It all made sense now and you were embarrassed at not realizing it sooner.

“Princeofthepeople. Hehe, yeah, that’s him,” Prompto said chuckling lightly.

You snorted. “That’s some nickname.”

Prompto’s laughter increased. “Tell me about it.”

You gave him an interested raise of the eyebrow, but he didn’t take the bait, so you moved on to talk about the game some more.

Time flew fast with Prompto and you realized that you had already been ten minutes over time on your lunch break.

“Aw shit! Sorry, I need to run back to work,” you said tucking your phone into your bag.

“Oh right, sorry to keep you,” Prompto said leaning back on his chair.

“I don’t mind, but my colleague might,” you said smiling.

A light blush spread on Prompto’s cheeks. “Well, I’ll talk to you later, Berri? Uh, I mean, Y/N?” Saying your real name made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Sure, thanks for the company. Prompto. You’re awesome by the way,” you said smiling wider and with a wave of your hand, hurried out of the coffee shop.

Prompto was left staring after you and simpering to himself. “Yeah, you’re pretty awesome yourself too…” he mumbled too late for you to hear.

The next day, Noctis and Prompto were hanging out, as usual, and Prompto was giving out a terrible flood of speech on how it was so amazing to talk with you and how cool you were.

“Why don’t you ask her out?” Noctis suggested with a casual grin.

“O-o-out?! Dude, you have no idea how much I can’t do that,” Prompto yelped in a high-pitched voice.

“Why? She obviously likes you and you have a terrible crush on her,” Noctis said.

“Likes me? You think so?” Prompto asked.

“Of course, why else would she want to hang out with you.”

Prompto was red from ear to ear. Even his freckles wore a shade of red. “I-I’ll think about it.”

And he did. Very thoroughly during the next two weeks. Your lunches together every few days became a somewhat regular occurrence. You quickly became comfortable around each other, despite the nervousness you both had for a while at the start of your meetings.

Noctis was getting excited to meet you too, and kept joking about how Prompto just wanted to keep you all to himself. You had played a couple of times with the prince, but not really talked with each other. So the next time you had scheduled a meeting with Prompto, which was actually just a coffee instead of the usual lunch, Noctis demanded to come too.

**_Hey Berri, would you mind if the Prince came too today?_ **

Prompto grimaced as he wrote the message. You had no idea of the irony behind the nickname.

_Ofc not. It’d be nice to meet him finally. Same place at 7pm?_

**_Sure! Cya there._ **

Five minutes past seven, Prompto and Noctis walked into the coffee shop. Prompto was so nervous that he thought he would pass out on the linoleum floor.

He spotted you sitting in the corner lounge with a cup of steaming coffee in front of you. Naturally, your eyes were glued into your phone screen.

Prompto and Noctis sat across you and you took a quick glance at them, not daring to let your eyes wander from the boss fight for more than a second.

“Hey guys. It’s nice to meet you Prince,” you said casually. The boss was on its last legs now.

Noctis frowned at Prompto and turned back to you.

“Yeah, you too, Tonberrian. It’s an honor actually,” he said.

Prompto rolled his eyes. “Who’s fanboying now, Noct?”

“Hehe, thanks.” You finally beat the boss and put your phone aside, letting your gaze set on the new face across the table.

You blinked before your eyes widened into the size of dinner plates. You knew you were staring and it felt really justified at the moment since the freaking Lucian crown prince was sitting opposite of you.

“Y/N?” Prompto said carefully as you gaped and opened your mouth like a fish out of water.

Noctis was chewing his lip to bite back the fit of laughter threatening to rise from his chest.

“H-how?” was all you could splutter as your eyes moved from Noctis to Prompto, “You could’ve said you were friends with an actual prince!”

That was too much Noctis, who started laughing. Prompto poked his ribs to shut him up.

“So this is my friend Noctis, sorry for his behavior. He doesn’t get out a lot, y’know, being the prince and all,” Prompto said apologetically.

“Haha, yeah! I can see that. Uh, nice to meet you, Your Highness. Guess the nickname was not in vain after all,” you said becoming terribly unsure of how to address royalty properly.

“Nice to meet you too, Y/N. Prompto here has told me all about you,” Noctis said with a sly smile, “Also, call me ‘Highness’ once more and I’ll hand your ass to you in King’s Knight.”

Your mouth curled into a grin. “Is that so, _Your Highness?_ I’d like to see you try with your level five armor.”

“Guys!” Prompto whined.

“Challenge accepted,” Noctis said simply.

“Can I drink a cup of coffee first before she utterly destroys your knight, Noct?” Prompto said and looked longingly towards coffee menu on the wall.

“Sure. I’ll go grab ‘em. Prompto, you can ask her what you were going to ask while I’m gone,” Noctis said casually and gave his friend a flash of mischievous grin.

Prompto blushed heavily and suddenly became very conscious of your eyes on him.

 “Ask me? What’s he talking about?” Your gaze darted between the two as Noctis walked to the counter still chuckling.

“I, uh, was, uh…” Prompto stuttered. His blush deepened. Even his ears were red.

“What is it, Prompto? Just ask,” you urged, utterly confused about his sudden change in exterior.

Prompto fiddled with his hands on the table before lowering them on his lap. He turned to glance at Noctis, who was waiting for the coffee orders by the counter and took a deep breath.

“Would you–, would you like to go for a coffee with me?” Prompto asked quickly while holding his breath.

Your brows furrowed in confusion and you tilted your head to the side. “Prompto, we’re having a coffee right now. Or as soon as your friend comes back,” you replied slowly.

Prompto let out a frustrated sigh and grimaced. “Yeah…”

“Um, what’s wrong?” you asked.

“What I mean is that would you… go out–, uh, with me?” he finally gathered.

“Oh,” you said and felt like an idiot.

Prompto was a blushing mess before you and kept averting his eyes, only taking a quick glance to see your reaction to his question.

“I’d love to,” you said with a beaming smile and felt elated inside. The butterflies were flying again.

“Glad that’s dealt with now. Here’s your coffee, Prom,” Noctis placed the cup before Prompto and urged him to move so he could fit on the couch.

You and Prompto stared at each other, trying to hold back your slowly forming grins.

“So, when are we having that duel?” Noctis asked smugly and stirred his coffee with a spoon.

“Depends on when your royal ass wants to get wrecked.”


End file.
